


Your Hands Are Cold

by Leafdragon117



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beta? oh wait im the beta, no kissing, pride and prejudice au, todobaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: That scene from Pride and Prejudice except its Todoroki and Bakugou.Drabble written at midnight.





	Your Hands Are Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugou as Elizabeth and Todoroki as Mr. Darcy.

_Those words..._

* * *

 

It was a cold morning, and the world was silent.

The wind tousled Bakugou’s hair, tickling his face.

The sun peeked over the mountaintops. It cast a red-orange glow across the horizon, a stark contrast to the muted blues and greens of the surrounding landscape.

Out of the fog came a figure. His hair was uncharacteristically messy and he was in his night clothes, a jacket hastily thrown over it all. Even as he walked, the sun rose slowly higher, making the muted blues and greens shimmer around him.

_He’s beautiful._

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“...nor I. My father…”

Bakugou, grinning, remembered the night before, “He was here, earlier.”

“How could I ever make amends for such behavior?” Todoroki looked away as if ashamed.

“...After what you’ve done for Denki, despite his dumbassness, and I think for Ei as well...you shouldn’t be the one making fucking amends.”

Todoroki looked up, meeting his eyes, “You must know,” he took a tiny step forward, a surge of in the moment boldness. “Surely you must know it was all for you.”

He watched as a soft, almost bittersweet smile flickered across the dual-haired lord’s face.

“You...you are not the kind to trifle with someone’s feelings. You talked to my father last night...and it has taught me to hope, as I had refused to hope before.”

_This cheesy bastard._

“If...if you still feel the same as you did...please tell me now. Even still, mine have not changed. But if you wish it, I would be silenced forever.”

Bakugou could only think _dear god this absolute dork_ with a little smile on his face.

“If, however, your feelings have changed…” Todoroki took another baby step, apprehensive hope painted across his features, “I would have to tell you....you hold my heart in your hands and I love…”

_Your strength._

“I love…”

_Your brilliance._

“I love...you. And I never wish to be far from your side in all the years that await us.”

Bakugou stared at the love of his life for awhile before he moved to grasp Todoroki’s hand. He brought his knuckles to his lips, kissing them. “Your hands are cold.”

Todoroki could only nod, struck by how Bakugou’s face was illuminated by the rising sun. He reached his other hand up to cup the blond’s face.

When their foreheads touched, Todoroki felt at last at peace. The world could explode the next second and all he could focus on was their breaths in sync and the comforting presence of Bakugou in front of him.

Bakugou would’ve kissed him then. But he would rather enjoy the moment, the birds chirping in the background, the wind lightly tousling their hair, and the warmth of the sun that glowed behind his eyelids as it blazed across the land.

* * *

 

_...you spoke to me._


End file.
